Dyskusja użytkownika:ForeverNTM
Witaj Witaj, na Fikcja Totalnej Porażki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Fikcje użytkowników. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- AndyWorck (dyskusja) 14:53, lut 7, 2012 Nie musiałeś aż tak. Nie jestem niezastąpiony, ale nie lubię, kiedy się nie docenia tego, co robię i za moimi plecami próbuje mieszać. Nie muszą wszyscy czytać, ważne, że to napisałeś. Nie mam serca, by się długo gniewać, więc wybaczam. Chcesz korzystać z tego konta czy odblokować ci tamto? Siema. Pamiętasz, że pisaliśmy razem Ocean? Zdradzę Ci jednak, że przygoda Memo w moich fikcjach i w tym sezonie jeszcze się nie zakończyła. ;) Oczywiście. Możesz ją wykorzystywać elastycznie. :D Czyli gdziekolwiek chcesz. :) Byłoby fajnie znów, gdzieś ujrzeć swoją postać. :D Dzięki za opinię. Sam przyznaję, że 3 pierwsze odcinki Radioaktywnej Totalnej Porażki to całkowita katastrofa. Miło, że nie zniechęciły cie do czytania. :D Jeśli chodzi o wygląd Rose wyszła mi najlepiej właśnie. Zaraz po niej są Eddie i Tony. :P Mam zamiar wymieszać swoje z oryginalnymi, ale to jeszcze nie jest pewne. Listę występujących swoich mam już nawet gotową. W nowym sezonie dołączy też trójka nowych. :D Też całkiem nieźle rysujesz swoje postacie :D Co do twoich fikcji, cały czas czekam na premierę Ameryki Totalnej Porażki, zaciekawiło mnie. :D Widzę, że w ATP zrezygnowałeś z piosenek. Pomysł z nimi uważałem za spory minus. Trudno je przedstawić w formie tekstu. :x Też na początku myślałem o dodaniu piosenek do kolejnego mojego sezonu. Wymyśliłem, że melodię mógł zapożyczyć z jakichś piosenek, ale wciąż pozostawałaby cała reszta i zrezygnowałem. :x Dokładnie. A pomiędzy jakimi sezonami Totalnej Porażki, albo twoimi seriami będzie się rozgrywała Ameryka Totalnej Porażki? Podobnie jak z moim RTP, miałem wiele fikcji, ale z tej zamierzam zróbić swoją główną. Chociaż mam w planach jeszcze jedną, ale to po zakończeniu Wyspy Kości Totalnej Porażki. Będzie się skupiała na oryginalnych postaciach i dwóch moich nowych. : P Teraz musiałem przeczytać swoją ostatnią wiadomość, bo zgubiłem wątek xD Wiem o czym zrobię ten drugi fick, to będzie kontynuacja TDROTI, ale dopiero w wakacje, wiadome, że w Polsce będą go emitowali bardzo długo. Zdążę zakończyć mój aktualny cykl (Planuje 4 sezony) :D xD. 8 bodajże ma być, przepada w czwartek, zgadzało by się. Będziemy mieli przed USA, przenieśli im na czerwiec ^ ^. Sezon będę teraz widział już w 3 języku (Francuski (trochę widziałem), angielski oraz polski). xD Próbowałem oglądać, ale na 4 przestałem, nic nie zrozumiałem. Nie cierpisz, ojciec mojej koleżanki również, ale on musi go używać z powodu pracy w Francji. xD Ja w szkole mam angielski, niemiecki (którego nie łapię xD) oraz będę miał hiszpański (<3) Teraz mam ferie, gdyby nie ten fakt też nie byłoby mnie teraz w domu. Moja szkoła jest taka dobra, że została zmuszona do dawania nam obowiązkowych pozalekcyjnych zajęć sportowych, mógłbym ten czas spędzić w lepszy sposób -.- (Chociaż często się nie pojawiam xD). Mój kolega kiedyś zapisał się do chóru szkolnego, okazało się, że jest jedynym chłopakiem w nim. xD Masz już zaplanowany w jakimś stopniu kolejny sezon którejś ze swoich fikcji? :D Zgaduje po tej nazwie, że będzie ostatni? xD Jeżeli umiesz to możesz . moge ci pomóc ale to już twoja sprawa ;) Ok to wrazie czego wiesz gdzie mnie szukać . narazie bede niedostępny bo ide do kościółka ;) chiałbym poinformowac cie że stworzyłem także nowy szablon ZTP o nazwie Serial który jest do obejrzenia na mojej stronie . Możesz z niego korzystac jak i inni a jagbyś miał tez go na swojej stronie to bym był zaszczycona a nawet jeśli zajrzyj i zobacz jak on wygląda tam też są wykorzystanie miniaturki. Witaj, piszę z zapytaniem... Czy nadal robisz loga drużyn? A jeśli tak, czy mógłbym prosić o pomoc? Bo nie chciałbym już jednego kolegi obciążać robotą. ;) Znakomicie. ;) Więc moja prośba jest taka... Czerwony kolor, Zabójcze Wiewióry. xD Zielony, Wrzeszczące Sówki. :D I jedyna prośba, jeśli się da, by kontury czy tam obramowania (nie wiem jak się na to mówi) było, ze tak powiem troszkę grube, nie cieniutkie. ;) Pośpiechu nie ma, więc nie poganiam. :d Cieszę się, że się cieszysz. :D Ale jeszcze długo do rozpoczęcia. Tak na marginesie podoba mi się Twoja fikcja. ;P PS. Sorry za szybką odpowiedź, ale zapomniałem odpisać. xd Nie no, spoko. xd Tylko szkoda że Linds odpadła. ;P Zaskakujecie mnie tymi logami, serio. :D Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję. ;) Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał mi za złe ulepszenia trochę stronki Mema? Oraz wzięcia go do mojej następnej serii, jeśli już go trochę wypożyczyłem? Hej, wykorzystałem twoją tabelkę eliminacjii, chyba się nie pognieważ ? Czy mógłbyś mi zrobić dwa loga drużynowe?Chytre Żmije i Ciekawskie Kobry. Okej, To ja czekam ;] Żmijom daj czerwony, tylko jakiś ciemny, Kobrom tak samo tylko niebieski :D Hej :) Bardzo lubię czytać Around The World. Zauważyłem, że skasowałeś kilka tytułów odcinków. Szkoda, bo w ten sposób szybciej się skończy. ;) Tylko zastanawia mnie teraz, jak przez trzy odcinki będą opadać uczestnicy, bo zostało ich jeszcze 6. Wwwojtek17 Mógłbym wiedzieć, za ilę będą loga ;]? Wielkie dzięki, loga jak dla mnie są świetne, mam nadzięję że moim czytelnikom też się spodoba, oczywiście nie zapomnę, wpomnieć kto stworzył ów loga ;D hej, chiałem zapytać czy robisz loga do serii? byś mogła mi zrobić takie logo do "Miejsce Totalnej Porażki"? albo nie rób Imię: Carmen Nazwisko: Angelina-September Wiek: 20 Wzrost: 180 cm Waga: 65 kg Pochodzenie: Portugalia, Lizbona Charakter: Trochę świernięta,myśli, że jest księżniczką Krótka Historia Postaci:Pochodzi z klasy robotniczej, z całej rodziny od początku miała klasę. W końcu ambicje przerosły jej możliwości i dostała na głowę. Wsiadła w najbliższy samolot do Ameryki i promuje się jako córka króla jakiejś wschodniej prowincji. Dlaczego TDINTM: Ponieważ chce spełnić swoje wymarzone ambicje bycia modelką. Hmm interesujące , już oś wymyślę i chętnie zrobię nowa postać .Wstawie linka do niej jak zrobię ją . Bardzo chętnie. Oto arkusz kwalifikujący: Imię: Julie Nazwisko: Watt Wiek: 20 lat Waga: 45kg Wzrost: 175cm Pochodzenie: Miami, Floryda Charakter: Miła, ładna, zgrabna, kulturalna, choć czasem nietaktowna, ale tylko w stosunku do ludzi nie miłych, przepięknie śpiewa. Krótka historia: Urodziła się w Miami, jej mama pochodzi z Madrytu. Ojciec jest Amerykaninem. Miała cudowne dzieciństwo, dobrze wychowana. Nie uważa się za pępek świata. Ma traumatyczne wspomnienie z dzieciństwa - na jej oczach zmarła jej ukochana babcia. Dlaczego TDINTM: Chiała udowodnić rodzicom, że stać ją na coś więcej, niż tylko dobre oceny. Poza tym, robi to dla babci, która zawsze chciała, aby Julie osiągnęła coś w życiu. Zdjęcie dostarczę do końca tygodnia. Ok już zrobiłem , mam nadzieję ,że może być , a za błedy przepraszam , ale mi samemu przyda sie kilka nowych osób do mojej fikcji po Centrum Totalnej Porażki. mam nadzieję ,że ci się spodoba . Nazywa się Lian 1.Co mam zrobić? (Strasznie nie kumaty jestem...) 2. W czym/jak zrobiłeś swoją postać na stronie użytkownika ? Ok zrobione , moze jeszcze póżniej wymyślę jeszcze jedną kandydatkę i zrobie podobnie jak Lian. Mam nadzieję ,że ją wybierzesz ;) Ok, zaraz wstawię zgłoszenie dla Ashley. :) Wwwojtek17 Zapomniłem o tym xD Pozniej napisze , bo teraz zajęty jestem . Dokończe i uzupełnie luki Imię: Ashley Nazwisko: Preston Wiek: 17 lat Wzrost: 171 cm Waga: 53 kg Pochodzenie: San Francisko, Kalifornia Charakter: Niemiła (lecz potrafi się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić), podstępna, zawsze chce wygrywać i nigdy się nie poddaje. Ma wielkie ambicje. Krótka Historia Postaci: Ashley pochodzi z dosyć bogatej rodziny. Miała dobra dzieciństwo. Dziewczyna zawsze chciała być sławna. Zgłaszała się na wiele konkursów, które często wygrywała. Jest utalentowana. Postanowiła też zgłosić się do Totalnej Porażki, ale to już inna historia. xD Dlaczego TDINTM: Wygrana w takim programie przyniesie jej sławę, której od zawsze pragnie. Chce udowodnić, że na wszystko ją stać. Poza tym modelką też chciałaby zostać. ;) Zdjęcie Ashley tutaj. Wwwojtek17 Ok jeszcze tylko zgłaszam Camilie i narazie to już wszystko , daj znać kiedy zaczniesz serię .A i mam nadzieję ,że Aminet wygra Around the world Jak co wszysko jest podane , wiek jest podany w Centrum Totalnej Porazki a i napisałem skąd jest (Miami) a i takiki mały błądo pojawia się Cami'll'e zamiast Cami'li'e ;P Ale to ja też mogłem coś namącic coś z linkiem. Zarezerwuj miejsce dla mnie, do pniedziałku wyśle ci zgłoszenie, spoko ;]? Co do postaci moich, mogę użyczyć, tylko ile chciałbym wiedzieć. :D A co do bycia jurorem... Mógłbym nim być, ale tak szczerze nie znam się na tych zasadach w Top Model i w ogóle, ani jednego odcinka nie widziałem tego. xD Hej zarezerwuj mi miejsce do total drama island next top model to w niedziele prześle ci karte zgłoszeniową mojej uczestniczki,ok ? a moge zrobic 2 lub 3? to zrobię trzy ok?bo napisano że można? to ja kilka zgłoszę wrazie czego ,a teraz idę coś poświecić hej oto trójka moich uczestników do next top model Imię: '''Sylvia Anne ' '''Nazwisko: '''Colins '''Wiek: '''19 '''Wzrost: '''176 '''Waga: '''35 '''Pochodzenie: ''Los Angeles,Kalifornia" Charakter: '''Sympatyczna,Wyrozumiała,Uparta '''Krótka Historia Postaci: '''Jeremmi przez lata licealne była cherlederką oraz miała jedną z wyższych wyników w nauce.Wybierała się na Studia Zarządzania Marketingiem lub do Akademii Modelek.Była dwa razy królową balu z czego raz w innej szkole. '''Dlaczego TDINTM:' '''Zgłoszona' przez swojego dziadka chciała mu udowodnić że jest coś warta.' ''Sylvia - tu zdjęcie Imię: '''Carol '''Nazwisko: '''Joshua '''Wiek: '''24 '''Wzrost: '''169 '''Waga: '''39 '''Pochodzenie: "Meksyk*,Meksyk"(orginalnie z Egiptu) *Chodzi o Mexico City w Meksyku Charakter: '''Uparta,Małostkowa,Miła '''Krótka Historia Postaci: Urodziła się w Egipcie ,ale w wieku 11 lat wraz z ojcem przeprowadziła sie do Meksyku,Wychowała się na farmie ponieważ przeprowadziła się póżniej z centrum na przedmieścia.Skończyła Akiedamie sztuk Pięknych w Meksyku a wieku 24 lat wyjechała na rok do Ameryki gdzie wzieła udział w róznych castingach Dlaczego TDINTM: '''Chce sobie samej udowodnić że kobiety pracujące na farmie mogą być Top Model Carol -tu zdjęcie '''Imię: '''Anne '''Nazwisko: '''Roberts '''Wiek: '''20 '''Wzrost: '''175 '''Waga: '''32 '''Pochodzenie: "Nowy York,Nowy,York" Charakter: '''Uparta,Złośliwa,Arogancka '''Krótka Historia Postaci: Została wychowana na bogaczke i jest nią,Więcej nie musze więcej wymieniać .Każdy może sobie dopowiedzieć Dlaczego TDINTM: '''Chce zawsze wygrywać Anne -tu zdjęcie proszę bardzo ;) Zapraszam do gosowania w ankietach Ankiety Aikkoxd A i Camilie ma 20 lat Okej, jak narysuję to Ci podam. To ja zgłoszę jeszcze jedną postać. ;) '''Imię: Bella Nazwisko: Santangelo Wiek: 19 lat Wzrost: 173 cm Waga: 55 kg Pochodzenie: Los Angeles, Kalifornia (oryginalnie pochodzi z Wenecji we Włoszech) Charakter: Ambitna, towarzyska, mądra Krótka Historia Postaci: Bella urodziła się w Wenecji, gdzie mieszkała do 5 roku życia. Później przeprowadziła się z rodziną do Los Angeles. Potrafi tańczyć i śpiewać, dzięki temu wygrała kilka konkursów. W szkole była jedną z najpopularniejszych osób. Dlaczego TDINTM: Bella zawsze marzyła o tym, żeby zostać modelką. Teraz chce za wszelką cenę spełnić swoje marzenia. Zdjęcie będzie trochę później. Wwwojtek17 Zdjęcie Belli już jest tutaj. Wwwojtek17 Hej, możesz mnie dopisać do listy uczestników w TDI NTM, ja ci zaraz wyślę zdjęcie i opis. ;D - Okej, mam: Imię: Chelsea Nazwisko: Barnett Wiek: 21 Wzrost: 173cm Waga: 52kg Pochodzenie: Los Angeles, Kalifornia Charakter: Ambitna, inteligentna, dusza towarzystwa, nawet miła Krótka historia postaci: Urodziła się w Kalifornii, w Los Angeles. Od wieku ok. 10 lat pragnęła zostać modelką. Zawsze była ładną, zgrabną dziewczynką, później nastolatką, aż w końcu kobietą. Oprócz tego, że w każdej szkole wygrywała wybory Miss, miała także wysokie wyniki w nauce. Teraz, kiedy usłyszała o castingu do TDINTM postanowiła, że się zgłosi. Ma nadzieję to wygrać. Dlaczego TDINTM: Udział w prawdziwych wyborach Top Modelki był dla niej marzeniem od 10 roku życia. Jak i zwycięstwo. Dostała się na casting. Teraz chce dostać się do całego programu, a następnie wygrać. Ma nadzieję, że jej się to uda. Oraz dwa zdjęcia, jedno całe z daleka, drugie twarz z bliska: Z DALEKA Z BLISKA Kartę postaci, tzn.? Bo arkusz zgłoszeniowy napisałem. ^.^ Aha, w sensie, że osobną stronę dla niej? xd Okej, zrobione. A czy mogę zgłosić jeszcze kogoś? - Okej, ale jakby co, to mogę dać jedną lub dwie jeszcze. ;D - Hej ,chciałbym by postać Athlanty z twoich serii, wystąpiła w mojej nowe, zgadzasz się ? dzięki bo właśnie rozmyślałem nad serią i pomyslałem że jedną twoją postać moge wkręcic tylko teraz musze wymyślić ile zawodników ;/ Hej. Sorki ze sie tak dlugo nie odzywalam, to moj nowy nr. gg - 42765609 :) Olgmon 19:50, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Czytałem piewszy odcinek i mam zarąbiste wrazenia i swietenie porzerobiłeś Lian i inne. Licze na kolejne ciekawsze odcinki i licze ,że będą udane jak wszyskie twoje serie !! Po zakończeniu Totalnej Porażki - Przetrwaj lub zgiń planuję zrobić druga serię tego show i chciałbym się spytać czy nie jesteś zainterosowany/na dodaniem swoich uczestników do Show. Tutaj masz adres i wszelkie informacje : Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Twój styl pisania wydaje się wyjątkowo ciekawy. Przeczytałam tylko jeden odcinek jednej z twoich fikcji, ale jak będę miała czas - przeczytam więcej. :) -Therya Przeczytałam właśnie Total Drama Island's Next Top Model - cudna fikcja! O ile to się różni od Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń! Potrafisz stworzyć wyjątkowy klimat fikcji. Normalnie każda jest inna. Będę się mogła od ciebie wiele nauczyć. Oczywiście. 8778983 - 10066192 - czekałem na ten moment xD Hej,Fajne się czyta twoje fikcje,chciałbym cie ciebie zapytać ,dlaczego nazywasz niektóre serię angielskimi nazwimi i czy tak lepiej nazywać ? odrazu dziękuje za odpowiedź Właśnie się zastaniawiałem czy zrobić tytuł angielski jak ty jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko (nadal chciałbym by atlantha wystapiła w mojej serii i wystąpi) teraz tylko wymyślić tutuł.. byś mi też mogła pomóc z tytułem?( ) a masz gg, to byśmy pogadali (moje to 8395798 ( / ) Nie, spoko, bardzo chętnie! :D Tylko pytania: Na kiedy? Czy logo ma być w stylu, że wiesz duże litery i nazwa jak w TD, czy takie jak ja robię? I czy napis ma być po polsku czy po angielsku? - Zrobiłem Ci logo do IoD. Proszę, nie denerwuj się, jak je zobaczysz xD - Plik:iod.png W jakim programie tworzyłeś swoje postacie? Dzięki wielkie, pomoże mi to z poprawianiem narysowanych postaci ;] Hej,czy mogę wykorzystać niektóre kolory z tabelki eliminacji z Ameryki TP? -LadyAnn176 Dopiero teraz zauważyłem w "Fanklubie Twoich Fikcji", tak zrób Userboxy z współpracy. :D Masz GG? Jeśli tak, to jakie? - Anonimowy gość Czy mógłbym pożyczyć Gila jako gościa do TMTP ? Będzie jednym z gwiazd we Francji Rafix2804 Wielkie dzięki ! Rafix2804 Chciałbyś zgłosić postać do mojej fikcji Totalna Porażka Na Wakacjach? - Anonim. (nie odpisuj, bo i tak nie widzę, tego co piszesz) Hej, czy Neve mogłaby zostać jedną z uczestniczek TD: LCŻ ? Sorki, nie podpisałem się xD Oto formularze do moich postaci Imię: '''Kelly '''Nazwisko: '''Brown '''Wiek: '''18 lat '''Miasto i Kraj pochodzenia: Sydney, Australia Wzrost: 168 cm Co lubi: '''Wszystkich, którzy mogą stać się jej przyjaciółmi, a także koty i psy oraz niektóre sporty. '''Czego nie lubi: Niemiłych osób, które nie chcą sie z nią zaprzyjaźnić, samotności Cechy charakteru: '''Bardzo przyjacielska, miła, życzliwa, czasem trochę namolna, otwarta, często rozkojarzona, mądra, wysportowana '''Krótka życiowa historia: Kelly jest jedynaczką, przez co nie mogła się z nikim bawić, gdy była mała. Była nieco rozpieszczana przez rodziców, lecz nie stała się "córeczką tatusia". Teraz jest jedną z najbardziej popularnych osób w szkole, ma wiele odznaczeń sportowych, jest także cheelederką. Dlaczego TDINTM 2?: Tak naprawdę to jest pretekst, by poznać więcej przyjaciół. Chce również wystąpić w TV, a bardziej pragną tego jej rodzice, dla których postara się wygrać program. I jeszcze jedna xD Imię: '''Liu Shii '''Nazwisko: '''Cheng '''Wiek: '''19 lat '''Miasto i Kraj pochodzenia: Pekin, Chiny Wzrost: '''163 cm '''Co lubi: Wygrywać w konkurencjach, modę, naiwnych ludzi, którymi może kierować jak marionetkami Czego nie lubi: '''Osób, które są zbyt tajemnicze i nie dają się zmanipulować, nie lubi również zwierząt oraz tradycji jej kraju '''Cechy charakteru: '''Dwulicowa, egoistyczna, mądra, trochę lizusowata, ambitna, antagonistyczna, inteligentna, nieufna '''Krótka życiowa historia: Liu Shii nie lubiała tradycji chińskich, od kiedy musiała wystąpić w kostiumie smoka, a w pewnym zapalił się jej kostium i Liu Shii omal nie zginęła. Zawsze lubiała manipulować innymi, zwłaszcza swoimi rodzicami oraz młodszą siostrą, którzy początkowo nie chcieli, aby się zgłaszała do programu, lecz Liu Shii namówiła ich dzięki swoim zdolnościom. Dlaczego TDINTM 2?: Po prostu wydaje jej się, że jest to program dla niej i może go wygrać. Zgłoszenia od '' '''Imię:Britney' Nazwisko:Valcen Wiek:16 Miasto i Kraj pochodzenia: Jamajka Wzrost: 180cm Co lubi:Rysować,śpiewać,gotować,grać na łyżkach Czego nie lubi:Swojego nazwiska,świń,schodów,parasolek Cechy charakteru:miła,pomocna,nieśmiała,szczęściara Krótka życiowa historia:Jest spod znaku Lwa.Wychowała się na wsi. Boi się ... świń,gdyż gdy była mała złamała jej ręke.Jej brat zniszczył nazwisko rodziny,więc na castingach przedstawia się tylko imieniem.Jest zakochana w Noah. Jej rodzice są prawnikami Dlaczego TDINTM 2?:To jest wielka szansa dla Britney,by wykazać się tymi cechami charakteru która nie każda dziewczyna posiada. Poza tym chce poprawić "dobre imię" jej nazwiska http://fikcjatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Britney_Valcen tu masz zresztą o niej informację ;3 Przepraszam , czy będzie jeszcze miejsce w twojej serii Total Drama Island's Next Top Model: World Edition bo na razie wszystko jest zarezerwowane ? - Michalpietrzak2002 Zauważylem ,że wszystkie państwa są już zarezerwowane przez innych użytkowników czy mógłbyś jeszce dodać jedno państwo ? - Michalpietrzak2002 (dyskusja) 14:49, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Aha dzięki ;) - Michalpietrzak2002 (dyskusja) 15:11, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Można Wejść? Greskop (dyskusja) 14:33, gru 24, 2012 (UTC) Za co Greskop (dyskusja) 14:44, gru 24, 2012 (UTC) Czy mógłbyś dodać moją Maricel do Total Drama Island's Next Top Model: World Edition. Jest już w dyskusji tej fikcji. - Michalpietrzak2002 (dyskusja) 17:00, gru 26, 2012 (UTC)